1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and systems for cooking food.
2. Background of the Related Art
Cooking food on a stovetop or in a conventional or microwave oven typically requires that a user manually adjust power or temperature settings in accordance with a set of printed instructions. Even modern cooking appliances, which may include the capability of being programmed to perform various cooking steps, typically require manual entry of every program detail. The manual entry of settings and programs must be made in every instance that the appliance is used. Because the content of pre-packaged food items is generally consistent, the repetitive entry of settings and programs for a given food item can itself become time consuming and annoying.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,919 discloses a system and method for automatically heating a cooking vessel using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. An RFID tag and a temperature sensor are included with the vessel so that the vessel temperature and heating information within the RFID tag may be read by an RFID antenna that is coupled to a microprocessor within part of a cooking appliance. The temperature and heating information is downloaded into the microprocessor for use in heating the vessel.